


Souls of Legends

by GNEPS



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls III, Demon's Souls, League of Legends, Other - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/M, Love, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Overpowered Oc, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Ultimate Crossover, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNEPS/pseuds/GNEPS
Summary: Glenn Lancaster was born from a family of high status in the great kingdom of Boletaria. Once he grew up, he joined the knights and was personally trained by Vallerfax of the Twin Fangs. Glenn went on many adventures and even visited distant kingdoms until the colorless fog came and started to turn people into soul-starved demons. Glenn fought with all his might along with many people in order for them to stop the demons. Many have died and suffered but eventually, humanity has prevailed and they were able to end the tyrannical rule of King Allant along with his demons. But once everything was going well, Glenn was suddenly teleported to a different place because of some event. He arrived at a different world... Or should I say a different universe? Follow him as he meets new people and see new places. Will his past come back to haunt him or has he finally found peace?
Relationships: League of Legends characters/OC, League of Legends/ Demon's Souls, League of Legends/Bloodborne, League of Legends/Dark Souls, OC/AKali, OC/Ahri, OC/Bloodborne, OC/Evelynn, OC/Irelia, OC/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, OC/League of Legends, OC/Morgana, OC/Nidalee, OC/OC, OC/Riven, Oc/Dark Souls, Soulsborne/League of Legends





	Souls of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone, this will be my first crossover fanfic. It will be a crossover of an Alternate universe Demon's Souls and League of Legends. The story of Demon's Souls has been greatly changed in this story, one example would be that Yurt and Mephistopheles are not friendly towards the other characters but more of in good terms and we also have a slightly different background of Boletaria and other places. Better prepare yourself for the big and many changes that I have made. I don't know much about the lore of League of Legends because it's really hard to understand it even if you had your research, so I then decided that it will be a mix of old lore, new lore, and I will create my own. There's also a possibility that I will mix it with Dark Souls, Bloodborne, and other elements if I feel like it. Also, I want to tell you that I haven't played any Dark Souls and Bloodborne games, I have played Demon's Souls but only in the PS3 version and not the remake and I have played League of legends but it was a long time ago and i'm just playing it in my phone instead (Wild Rift), anyway, hope you like this fanfic and start reading. Another warning for this chapter is that the early and middle parts of this story won't have any Lol characters you will only get to see them in the later parts of this chapter, that's all and I hope that you'll like this story.

"We have known each other ever since we were just kids. We played together, laughed together, and went through different hardships. I then decided to join the knights of Boletaria at the age of eighteen and was quickly accepted because of the status of my parents as a council member and the palace architect. I was able to go to different places. I went to the great tower of Latria and was able to meet the Ivory Queen and new king, they were very kind to their people and the people of Boletaria whether they are Knights, soldiers, wanderers, or civilians. I was also able to visit a country in the east across the vast sea, the people there have more advanced weaponry and technology although they lack magical capabilities, but they still showed proper respect and manners. I also remember the many times that I visited Stonefang tunnel, I always wanted to see your face once I introduced you to the flame arts-wise but terrifying, Dragon God... Man, when we were kids I always wished for us to go on a great adventure and uncover the different secrets that the world holds from us... But I never wanted our adventure to be like this. To see our friends and family die at the hands of the demons and the deep colorless fog that turns people into a deranged state that they attack the sane..." A person was currently equipped with the Penetrating sword, Dark Silver shield, and the legendary armor that was made out of the physical form of Metas, the Penetrator armor set. The man was currently kneeling in front of a heavily wounded person that was bleeding to death, while his face was hidden by the visor of his helmet, he was crying at the sight of his childhood friend dying in front of him.

The wounded knight looked up at his friend and spoke in a very weak voice while he was wheezing loudly. "G-Glenn... The reign of these foul demons will only end once you k-kill my f-f-fa-father... P-promise me as a g-good friend that o-on-once you put an end to the false king, you will live a life filled with joy like you have always done. Save this world from evil... Save the people from the tyranny that my father has brought.... It... I-It is the only... Way" The person who was dying has finally had his last breath and last moments of his life where he saw all the memories that he had even if it was good or bad. There was now a floating orb that shined brightly with streaks and embers of bright mist tailing around the orb that appeared out of the body of the dead man.

Glenn carefully took the soul and gave it one last look and a nod before bringing it close to his augite of souls and absorbing it. Glenn then looked at the person who was standing behind him and handed him a key to the royal family's mausoleum that Ostrava gave him while he was dying in front of him. "We should at least take his body to a peaceful place. Follow me, there's a chapel around here." The person behind Glenn nodded and helped him carry the body of Ostrava along with his shield and sword.

The two arrived at the chapel and placed Ostrava in the center along with his rune sword and shield. Glenn and the person who accompanied him took a few steps away from the corpse of Ostrava that was in a peaceful position. "Rest well my friend, we will eliminate the false king and bring peace to the world. From now on, you will not be Ariona Allant anymore, you are now named Ariona Ostrava, the hero of Boletaria." Glenn then looked at the person behind him and nodded to him. "I hope that you have a lot of grass on you because it's time for us to kill the king." Glenn and the nameless person prepared themselves for the upcoming fight that they were going to face in the throne room.

"He's going for a soul sucker! Get out of there!" The nameless knight shouted out to Glenn who was knocked down because of an attack from the false king Allant. Glenn quickly stood up and used all of his strength to jump away from the demon, luckily, he evaded the deadly move that Allant executed.

As Glenn was about to stand up, his torso was slashed by Allant making him fly a few feet away, Glenn clutched his chest and saw that the sword took out a huge chunk of his armor and he was also bleeding badly. Glenn looked back at Allant and saw that their ally was currently engaged in combat against the false king, "My god, this demon is so damn strong, I don't think we'll be able to take him down... I can't die right now, I still have a promise to keep and a life to live... Time to give this demon bastard everything I have!" Glenn stood up into his feet and took a piece of new moon grass from his pouch that's attached to his belt and quickly placed it on his mouth chewing it and feeling the effects of the grass. He then took his silver catalyst from his waist using his left hand and waved it onto himself casting warding on him and he also waved his catalyst over his penetrating sword casting the spell: Light weapon.

Glenn and his ally, who is named Magnus, were finally able to beat the False king although they were almost beaten by him. The False king was now on his knees as the two stared down at him. The False king suddenly spoke up to the two in its deep voice "Who are you two? I could sense the great power of souls that resides in the two of you. One is a person who wants to be the strongest demon, while the other wants to rid the world of demons but he doesn't realize that in order for him to rid of the world of the very thing that he hates, he has to become one himself."

Magnus raised his Moon falchion and swiftly brought it down on the false king's head. The soul form of king Allant dissipated into bright blue embers, then in a bright flash, he was replaced by a sword that was stuck into the ground.

"We should head back to the maiden, she will like the news that we have for her." Magnus said to Glenn quickly before he touched the stone and he faded away as his form went back to the nexus.

Glenn stayed behind for a little while as he started to think about everything that has happened in his life. He joined the Knights of Boletaria, he was chosen by Vallarfax of the twin fangs and was personally trained by him, and as the years passed he was able to travel to distant lands and kingdoms, but by the age of 23 he was one of the thousands that were sent to the northern lands of the giants who were swept by the colorless fog effortlessly and at the same time he was part of the 200 soldiers that survived, Boletaria, in a year along with different kingdoms, fell to the deep fog and its demons. Now it has been years since Boletaria fell and he was here killing every demon that he could see and also witnessing the fall of his allies and friends. " _My fight with these demons has been too long. It's finally time to end this war of ours. My friends, my families... Your deaths shall be avenged and your names shall always be in my memories._ " Glenn went near the sword that will transport him to the Nexus and he looked at it. A thought came to his mind about what the false king just said before he was struck down by Magnus, but he quickly dismissed it as he can't wait to see the faces of his friends in the Nexus when they hear that he and Magnus killed King Allant.

Glenn arrived in the Nexus. He took off his helmet and saw everyone surrounding Magnus as they listened intently at him as he told them how Biorr disappeared after engaging the blue demon dragon, how Ostrava Died trying to talk some sense into his father but his father chose to fight against him which led to Ostrava's death, and how they almost lost to the false king but they succeeded nonetheless. Everyone in the Nexus except for the Monumental was there, heck, even Boldwin was listening to him. Glenn then felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked at the person who tapped him. It was the Maiden in black "Bellaflor, It's nice to see you again. We have great news for you today." **A/N: Yes, I gave the Maiden in black a name. She got her name because Glenn doesn't want to simply call her Maiden or Maiden in Black.**

Before he could tell her the great news that he and Magnus have, Bellaflor cuts him off "There is no need for you to say the news to me, I already know that you have been successful in slaying the false king, but I am terribly sorry that you have lost Ostrava and Biorr, the two were noble and courageous in fighting the demons, may their souls go to rest." She said in a somewhat sad tone which was rare to hear from her, she mostly expresses sadness mostly when they are about to head back to the outside world to fight off demons again.

Glenn then remembered Ostrava and Biorr. The two were great friends of his and have fought with them for a long time, unfortunately, Ostrava is now dead and Biorr has never been heard of after his confrontation with the blue dragon "Ostrava and Biorr are now at rest and we made sure that their deaths are not in vain."

Bellaflor had a small warm smile planted on her face until she had a realization "Forgive me Slayer of demons, but I need to take one of you below the Nexus. From there, we could put the Old one to sleep and end this madness."

Glenn was about to reply to Bellaflor until Magnus joined in the conversation "I'll go down there. Glenn, you better stay here and watch over the rest. Who knows what Yurt will do when no one is watching over them for too long." Magnus quickly took the hand of the maiden that was reached out to Glenn, Bellaflor frowned at this but she didn't respond and accepted it instead. Magnus and Bellaflor then fell through the glass floor at the center of the Nexus which stunned Glenn for a while but he quickly regained his senses since he has seen much more than people falling through solid material.

"Glenn, It's nice to see that you are alright." Glenn turned around to see the source of the voice and saw that it was Yuria, she quickly hugged Glenn tightly and let go after a few seconds while she blushed a little "Congratulations on defeating the false king, but still, I mourn for the deaths of Ostrava and Biorr." Yuria spoke in a sad tone since Ostrava and Biorr are the only ones who were instantly friendly towards her the first time they met.

"Their deaths are very tragic, but there's no need for us to be saddened about their deaths but instead treat it as their ultimate sacrifice so that humanity can finally live a world free of demons." Glenn said to Yuria while he looked around the nexus as he carefully tried to remember every little detail that he could see. The Nexus was a beautiful palace that has a very strong magical aura that it radiates and you could also feel the souls around the place. He then looked at everyone in his view and studied their looks even though they see each other every day. Blacksmith Boldwin, Stockpile Thomas, Anna the Worshipper of God, Gamel the Acolyte of God, Hervey the Crestfallen Warrior, Sage Freke the Visionary, Fabian the Freke's Apprentice, Saint Urbain, Yurt the Silent Chief, and Yuria the Witch. Mephistopheles arrived at the Nexus eight months ago but she left saying that she has other business to take care of.

" _Maybe I should go and visit the monumental. It's been quite long since I spoke to him... or was it her?_ " Glenn mentally asked himself since he doesn't really know the gender. "Hey Yuria, can you watch over them for a while, I'm just going to have a quick chat with someone from above."

"Oh, alright then, I'll make sure that none of them will cause trouble." Yuria was mostly referring to Sage, Urbain, and Yurt, who always get into arguments with each other while the latter threatens to kill them once they sleep.

Glenn gave Yuria a nod but before he went up to where the Monumental resides, he first went to Stockpile Thomas and collected some of his Items and other valuable since that the false king is gone, they might be told to go back to the outside world. After Glenn collected the more important stuff of his, he told Thomas to place the rest of his valuables in a crate so he could easily collect them afterward. He made his way up the stairs at a quick pace which did not tire him anymore because of the inhuman physiology that he got for attaining soul power from the Maiden in Black. Glenn then arrived at the top where the Monumentals are and he passed by the others who have died long ago until he reached the part where there was one lit candle.

Glenn looked at the child who was in a sitting position with His/her eyes closed not moving an inch even when he was standing in front. Before Glenn was able to speak, the Monumental spoke first to him "To answer your question, I am a boy and over a century old"

Glenn was surprised while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Uhhh, I don't know how you did it, but thanks for answering my questions... Anyways, me and Magnus have slain the false king."

"I know, I could feel its soul wandering around your augite of souls." The Monumental pointed to his augite of souls which seemed to glow brighter than before. His Augite of souls currently holds eighteen souls. Luckily for him, he was able to duplicate the souls because of the Maiden in Black, at first, she refused to duplicate the souls since there was a high chance of causing imbalance and it is said to be very dangerous. After Glenn begged, begged, and begged, she eventually accepted his request and duplicated the souls that he got. There were only three other people that knew about the duplication of souls. It was Magnus, Ostrava, and Biorr. Glenn told them to keep it a secret since if people found out about this, they might abuse it or cause an accident. "Well, what are we supposed to do now since we killed it? Ever since the fog started to consume everything in its path, the only thing that I know what to do is fight, survive, and use magic and miracles."

The Monumental looked at him with a small grin forming on his face. "You are correct, those are what you mostly do, but aren't you the one who repeatedly failed in killing Flamelurker and eventually decided to 'farm' souls in order to take it out." The Monumental stated in a matter-of-factly tone

Glenn was slightly confused on where the conversation was going and how he could follow it "Uhm, yeah. But I can't see the connection of it in our previous topic."

The monumental gave him a small smile which was surprising since this was the first time he ever saw him smile. "You are the one who farmed souls bare naked and didn't care whether you get killed or hurt since you know that you'll just respawn back here in the Nexus. You even decided to take your so-called 'vacation' by wandering the lands aimlessly and doing whatever you thought of doing."

Glenn was taken back on how the Monumental knew about him fighting demons naked and how he took some time off in killing demons, although fighting demons bare naked has its reasons... And benefits, like the increased agility and speed that he got. He was almost untouchable when he took every bit of his armor off and only his belt strap remained on him. But the vacation was mostly because he got tired of killing demons again and again and again "Hey! Fighting without any clothes or armor on gives you the benefits of increased speed and agility and at the same time much more relaxing to the body and less strenuous... Until you get stabbed, shot, or burned. But that's not the point, what I meant is that I have my own ways of fighting against demons and as long as it works then I'll use it. While for the vacation part... Well, let's just simply say that killing demons can get dull and tiring, so I earned my vacation." Glenn explained to the Monumental his reasons but he was unamused and gave him a deadpanned look.

The Monumental shook his head and continued on speaking "Anyway, back at the topic. There used to be hundreds of people like you here, I hope that you could still remember the men and women who fought beside you when we summoned all of you to help us in defeating the demons, now look at us. The only people left here who are willing to go back out there and fight as hard as possible are you and Magnus, we do have the crestfallen warrior, but his spirit and will was broken. It's time for humanity to rise again and prevent the mistakes that we have committed, it's time for you to earn our permanent vacation and live your life, you are still young and full of life, I advise you not to waste it for life is so precious that people are willing to take it from others just for their own satisfaction. Glenn Lancaster, Slayer of Demons, Collector of Souls, and Soul Warrior. You are now free from duty and may you have a happy and fruitful life... And Hopefully, you would shave that beard of yours it doesn't really suit you." The Monumental said to Glenn with a soft smile planted on his face.

Glenn chuckled and smiled back at the Monumental, this was the first time the Monumental acted like that and it brought some happiness to him. Glenn scratched his jaw and noticed that he really has one. It wasn't a long one but more of a short stubble. "I guess you're right, I need to shave my beard. But thanks for everything, thank you for believing in us and not giving up on humanity." He then gave the Monumental one last toothy smile, but it quickly disappeared when the smile on the Monumental's face disappeared and it was instead replaced by shock while he was looking at nowhere.

Glenn became concerned for his young-looking friend even though the Monumental was centuries old. "Are you alright? you're not looking to-" Glenn was cut off by the Monumental when he spoke up.

"So this is the path that he chooses... I should have known... He has corrupted himself with Demon's Souls..." The Monumental said to no one while his shocked expression turned into a look of deep thought and disappointment.

Glenn grew much more concerned and eventually asked the Monumental about his sudden change of mood "... Is something wrong happening? Your mood suddenly changed and you look like you just saw a ghost, maybe you did see one because of the fo-" Glenn wasn't able to finish again because of the monumental cutting him off again.

"I... I'm sorry Slayer of demons... W-we lost... The demons will be coming back. A new slave of the old one has risen... I should have known that he would surrender to the power of souls." The Monumental looked at Glenn with a sad look.

"W-what are you even talking about!?" Glenn shouted out with shock at what the Monumental just said. Did he really just hear it right? He just said that they lost their war against the demons, he was apologizing to him, and he was talking about someone who surrendered to the power of souls. "Y-your hand!" Glenn pointed out as both of them looked at it, it was currently fading into nothingness.

The monumental looked at him with an apologetic look and spoke to him while his entire body was quickly fading "Y-your the only one who could stop him. Always remember that I believed in you, I never gave up on humanity."The Monumental then completely faded and the candle that was in front of him went out.

Glenn was shocked and scared at the same time, he just saw the Monumental fade without any trace but instead of leaving him some answers, he only left him tons of unanswered questions for him to solve now that the Monumental just disappeared into thin air. He then heard panic screaming down below the Nexus. Glenn ran down as fast as he could and once he arrived at the center, he saw that everyone was also fading to thin air like the Monumental.

"LANCASTER! What is happening to us!? Umbasa, save us!" Urbain shouted out as he faded like the Monumental. Glenn was speechless on what he was seeing, he could see each of his friends disappear, Yurt was eyeing his body calmly like he accepted his faith, Freke was asking for help from his apprentice and so is his apprentice, Thomas, Boldwin, and the others already disappeared. He then saw Yuria running towards him with her hand reached out to him. Glenn ran towards her but before their hands touched each other, she was consumed by her fading form. He was then left alone in the Nexus with no one in sight, not even Magnus or Bellaflor was in sight. The ground then began to shake with increasing intensity the statues and arch stones started to crumble because of the powerful shaking of the ground. Glenn then looked at his feet and saw that the ground beneath him started to crack and spread wide open. He ran away as fast as he could but his foot got stuck in one of the cracks beneath the ground, before he could set himself free, he fell into the unending abyss and at the same time he was blinded by a bright flash of light making him close his eyes and he felt his body fading along with the light.

"AAARRGH!!!" Glenn woke up shouting as loud as he could, he looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in a palace that he has no knowledge with, everything looks so different that he could feel safe in this place without any presence of danger, it was in some way... Peaceful and you could also say that some kind of happiness was present outside of the big room that he was in and just by looking around everything seems to be advanced and colorful.

" _Where the hell am I? I was falling in some white abyss earlier and everyone was fading out of existence... Where is everyone?_ " Glenn asked himself as he stood up from his bed and walked towards a large double door, he could hear that there were people talking on the other side and by judging the way they speak they seemed to be engaged in a friendly talk.

Glenn opened the door and his jaw slightly dropped at the sight. Of everything, he was faced in a hallway with lights coming from the ceiling and people were casually walking by. One of the people who was talking then looked at Glenn. "Oh, hello there fellow warrior, I am Solaire of Astora, warrior of the sun. It is very nice to meet you." The man who was wearing some metal armor and a painting of a sun planted on his torso greeted him which at first weirded him out but accepted the greeting nonetheless.

Glenn looked at the outstretched hand of Solaire and hesitated to shake it "Uhhhm, it's nice to meet you Solaire of Astora. I am Glenn Lancaster, Slayer of Demons, Soul collector, And Soul Warrior." Glenn tried to put on a friendly tone but it was instead replaced with confusion.

"Hahaha, I know what you're going through right now Glenn Lancaster, Slayer of Demons, Soul collector, and soul warrior" Solaire patted him on the back lightly while he guided him as they walked through the hallway.

"Glenn would be enough to call me. Anyway, where am I, and where are you taking me?" Glenn asked slightly worried about what will happen to him, he has never seen anything like this.

"No need to worry, Glenn. I am taking you to him." Solaire answered him which confused Glenn.

"Uhmm, who the hell is this 'him' that you are talking about!?" Glenn shouted out with confusion and irritation in his voice.

Solaire and Glenn were getting the attention of a few people around them, but Solaire didn't seem to care about them, but Glenn felt a bit embarrassed that he was making a scene. "I think that it's better for you to talk to him and he will explain everything to you. I was in your place the first time I arrived here"

Glenn remained silent for the rest of the trip as he eyed everything that he could see, he had seen different creatures and people. If he was going to be honest, he wanted to talk to each and every one of them since most of them has some kind of interesting stories to share and he also wanted to roam around the place because it seems that this place is much bigger than the Boletarian palace

The two arrived at their designated destination and were currently facing two large heavy marble doors. "Alright, looks like we have arrived. Enter the room and you shall find the answers to your many questions, but remember... Praise the sun!" Solaire then gave one courteous bow and a thumbs up to Glenn before leaving the area.

Glenn pushed the marble doors, and surprisingly, they automatically opened, he then walked to the center of the room that was shrouded in darkness but once the doors behind him closed the ceiling of the room lit up and it displayed the outer space that he could see back on his planet. A floating white orb then appeared in front of him and it started to talk. "Good day to see you Glenn Lancaster. I believe that you have many questions, but before you ask, I'll answer them right now. Yes, I am male and this is my bodily form. You are currently in the Universal Hub where different characters from different movies, shows, games, and others are collected from their respective universe then they arrive here. I am called by many names but most people just call me Omega."

Glenn stared at 'Omega' while his eye was twitching and jaw hanging "What the fuck does that even mean!?" He shouted out to Omega who floated a few inches away from him because of his outburst.

* **sigh** * "Looks like I need to explain it to you much further." Omega then proceeded to explain everything to Glenn and answer all of his questions as much as possible. He even planted tons of information on his brain by using his godly powers to make it easier for him and he also gave him an updated vocabulary to make it easier for Glenn to understand whenever he talks to people and their conversation went for a solid five hours.

"-And that's why your friends are not here. Although I'm pretty sure that there is one person that's here who is also from your world... Or maybe not." Omega spoke to Glenn in a calm tone although he was extremely annoyed by Glenn's constant shouting, panicking, and complaining. But, that is expected, who would not panic if you are just suddenly pulled from your world and sent to a place like this. "You may now take your leave for I have to talk to more new arrivals." Omega then summoned another orb but this time it was smaller and it was color gray. "This would be your guide whenever you have questions or in need of help. Goodbye for now, Glenn Lancaster."

Glenn then suddenly floated three feet in the air and he hovered towards the two marble doors as it automatically opened again and once he was outside of the room he asked his orb companion on where he was going to stay. It spoke to him in a robotic tone along with its male voice and told him to follow it... Or him

"So this is the place where I'm going to stay?" Glenn was currently looking at a sign that says 'SoulsBorne' and a very long hallway.

"Yes, according to the data that I was given, you are to reside in the SoulsBorne region. Please follow me again as I lead you to your room... And please do your best to avoid colliding with other people while we make our way towards your room." the orb says plainly to Glenn as it started to float again and lead him.

Glenn grimaced on what he said, he bumped into a couple of people before arriving here and it's because of his constant staring at the large structures, contraptions, people, and creatures. He bumped into a blue hedgehog who is named Sonic, a man with a big Blue head named Megamind, a good-natured shield-wielding man named Steve Rogers or what people mostly call him, Captain America. He also bumped into other people that he doesn't know like Agent Smith, Ahsoka Tano, Eren Yeager, Tifa Lockhart, John Mclane, and Hans Landa. There were pretty weird people and creatures but there are also those who were nice enough.

Glenn walked through the hallway and as he examined the people there, he felt like he was back in his world and could relate to a couple of people, he even spotted Solaire speaking to another man and waved at him. Once Glenn arrived at his room, he asked about his missing items and was told that he should check the wardrobe, once he checked his wardrobe his jaw dropped once again as he saw all of his collected armor, weapons, items, and consumables were there clean and neat. Glenn didn't question it anymore and accepted it. After he changed into more casual wear which was the Imperial spy clothing but his hood is not draped over his head, he then went out of his room and memorized where it was located and he set off to find a place where he could hang out or he could explore the large cosmic-like institute. " _Hope I'll be able to find a tavern here or at least a place where I would be entertained._ "

Glenn has been in the Universal Hub for two days already and he came to accept his new life that he was going to live his life here. He made new discoveries and a couple of friends, one of the discoveries that he found out is that people who are in the Universal Hub never ages, he also found out that they have battle arenas, an olympic track and field whatever that is, and that food and drinks are eventually free if you decided to eat at the cafeteria but buying food and drinks outside would cost you money. But today was a different day because he was currently inside of a battle arena that was designed for 1v1 and he was facing his opponent which was a very beautiful lady but has anger issues and probably crazy.

"Do you really want to do this? I'll try my best to hold back but I can't keep any promises" Glenn said while he twirled his Penetrating sword in his right hand and his left was holding a silver catalyst and the Dark Silver shield. He was currently wearing his Brushwood set as he cockily waved his sword around and was observing his opponent who was a few inches taller than him

"As much as I would love to have a young and handsome man like you to be with me in my bed tonight and have a night full of pleasure... Maybe killing you painfully would grant me sufficient pleasure like we're having intercourse." The lady spoke to him with a creepy sinister smile planted on her face while she examined her weapon which she calls it ' _Rakuyo'_.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, but for a beautiful woman such as you, you sure act crazy... But that's what I've been dealing with for a very long time so I guess crazy is something that I would like." As Glenn finished speaking, he quickly waved his catalyst and summoned five small blue orbs that hovered on top of him then it quickly rushed toward the woman who dodged it by jumping behind a boulder and used it as cover.

Glenn quickly ran into a structure that was made out of wood and used it to hide his presence and try and prepare an ambush towards his opponent. " _Damn, that Lady Maria is very hot but unfortunately she has a few screws loose, I didn't really mean to bump into her and grab her ass earlier, but looks like actions speak louder than words for her. If I fail to beat her I'll end up being her slave for an entire day! I can't let that happen for I am Glenn Lancaster and I was given the title of Slayer of Demons and I am one of the strongest warriors of the Nexus._ " As Glenn finished talking to himself mentally, he then glared at a glass window that was shaded so that the combatants can't see whoever was spectating but Glenn already knew who was watching over the fight.

"Oh this is going to be one hell of a battle, I just met him two days ago but I can feel the great power that he has. He can be one of the most powerful Soulsborne characters that I have ever met. What do you think?" Anton, who is a hunter from Bloodborne and was wearing the Yarnham hunter set asked the Plain Doll who was standing behind him.

"You are correct, Anton. I felt the immense power within him and he could easily outpower any of us if he uses it properly and in its full capacity." The Plain Doll said as she brought the hunter close to her by wrapping her arms around him, she was still tall but not too tall like before.

"You may be right about that, so far he's the only one who accepted to fight Maria even though he's going to be her slave for a day if he loses, but if he wins I finally have something to insult her with and she's going to buy us drinks. Anton looked at the two other people who were standing beside them "What do you think about Glenn, Wulfgor?"

The man named Wulfgor was examining the ongoing battle and was impressed by Glenn's skill and magic. Glenn is pretty much giving Maria a hard time in the arena. "I'll be honest with all of you, Glenn is someone who I won't really mess with. He came from a world that is similar to ours and I could see that he went through a lot and much worse situations than any of us. What's your opinion about him?" Wulfgor looked at the woman beside him and gave her a soft smile, she can't see him but she could feel him smile at her, she doesn't have the ability of sight but she can somewhat walk like she has eyes.

The firekeeper then spoke as she observed Glenn who was currently dodging Maria's ranged blood attack since she activated her second phase "The Slayer of Demons is a very interesting person and I also share the same opinions with you, he is a very powerful person and could easily defeat anyone who he gets matched up with. I would like to know his past for it holds lots of mysteries"

Glenn was now standing victorious over the corpse of Lady Maria, although his armor was highly damaged and he was severely wounded because of her attacks that amazed him and surprised him earlier. His entire body was then engulfed in light and at a second he was now standing at the preparation room where competitors get to choose their equipment or warm-up, he was now back to his normal looks where he was wearing his Imperial spy set and his weapons and other unneeded equipment are magically back at his room. Before he could exit the room and go to meet Anton and Wulfgor, he was quickly tackled to the floor by the same woman who he just defeated in a 1v1 battle. "Y-you cheated! I will not accept my loss because of you! People like you should be killed!" Maria shouted out and tried to reach for her weapon but it wasn't with her since she sent it back to her room.

"Y-you're crazy! I didn't even cheat, you're just making up excuses to save yourself from embarrassment!" Glenn shouted out as he tried to squirm away from her but to no avail, Maria was sitting on top of him and right above his waist it was in some part of his mind it was arousing but as of now it wasn't because he was currently dealing with a crazy woman who is accusing him of cheating.

"Why you little-" Maria then paused and analyzed the position that they were currently in, she then looked at where she was currently positioned on top of him and looked at his face that was blushing. Before Maria could say a word the door suddenly went open and the people on the other side stared at the two who were in a very lewd position.

"What is happening here?" The Doll asked slightly worried for the slayer of demons who was currently pinned to the ground.

"Looks like our new friend here and Maria have taken a liking to each other" Anton said which he quickly hid behind the Plain Doll after receiving a death glare from Maria.

Maria glanced at Glenn and she blushed slightly as she got off of him and walked out of the room quickly without saying a word. He can only stare at her in confusion until he is pulled up to his feet by Wulfgor.

"Congratulations, you just defeated Maria in a 1v1. No one has ever won against her and none of them attempted for a rematch. This should be celebrated for such an amazing feat, let us go to the tavern and get drinks." Wulfgor Clapped Glenn on his shoulders while Anton gave him a pat on the back.

"Alright, although I'm not really good at drinking alcoholic drinks." Glenn said as they made their way to the said tavern to celebrate his victory

"There used to be hundreds of us, hundreds of chosen warriors to fight off the Demon's and put an end to the fog that turns people crazy, the people with weak souls and will are the first to turn mad and go soul starved which led to fighting in the streets of the kingdom of Boletaria. The very first time I saw the horrors that the fog brought was when we were sent to the northern kingdom of giants to assist them but when we arrived it was too late. We fought against the giants along with its army of demons and failed horribly, after our defeat we went back to Boletaria but once we got there it was just like the Northern kingdom again. Soldiers and knights were fighting against each other while people were getting slaughtered. Boleteria fell to the fog which forced us to retreat to a southern kingdom close to the kingdom of Latria. It was the only kingdom that still hasn't succumbed to the fog, we gathered our forces there and trained every able-bodied person to fight and take back Boletaria but again, we went back to Boletaria with 10,000 men and women who are willing to sacrifice their lives to stop the Demon's and those men and women fought bravely and died believing that their death has benefited humanity in fighting the Demons... We lost in taking back Boletaria, we used to be ten thousand strong but after the fight, only a hundred of us were left, but those hundred were chosen by the Monumental and we escaped through the fissure and that's how we became warriors of the Nexus, Slayer of Demons.... Until almost everyone lost their will to fight and eventually gave up and died." Glenn deadpanned the last sentence as his friends listened to his story.

Wulfgor was the first to respond "Wow, I couldn't believe that our worlds really have a lot in common, but luckily for us everything is now over and we could finally live a life in peace."

Anton then spoke up after he quickly finished his mug in just one glug "You should liven up, here in the Hub you don't need to worry about any responsibilities and you could have as much fun as you want, heck me and Wulf here could hook you up with a girl that you like... Unless it's someone like Maria you really want, she could use a boyfriend like you and the two of you would be a perfect match both of you are still virgins. Time for you to let go of your dark past my man and have your peace.

"Yeah... Peace." Glenn took a sip from his mug of beer, he grimaced at the bitter taste and he looked at his two friends who casually drank from their mugs. The ladies were currently away because they had some kind of night out but Glenn could care less. " _I'm really worried about my other friends but maybe I should let it all go.... Maybe I should start a new life here and I can finally have some peace. I could always wait for their arrival here, but Omega said that he can't see or feel their presence anymore and can't bring them here. I hope they're okay. I wish all of you luck and hope to find the peace you guys deserve."_

It has been seven months since Glenn's arrival at the Hub and a lot has changed. He now wears much more casual clothing which makes him blend in with society, he has been talking to Romund more frequently who is his orb companion and the two were able to develop a great bond with each other, Romund even lost his robot-like voice and it was replaced by a cheery one that he even got a new personality, he has also been making much more friends that he was getting his name known around the Hub, and his personality has also changed where he is now more open, energetic and daring, although last one was already present before he even arrived at the Hub "How do I look today, Romund?" Glenn asked as he was currently wearing newly bought clothing by his own money of course.

"You look good, Glenn. Maybe you could finally score some girls and lose your damn virginity." Romund teased Glenn which he rolled his eyes at his friend's remark

"Hey, I almost lost my virginity a couple of times, I just decided that I didn't want it to be when I'm very drunk. I could still feel my head aching on that day. Anyway, enough of that, do I have any important tasks to do today?" Glenn asked as he gave himself one last look in the mirror. He was looking much better than before, he still have a stubble on his face but his long hair was now shorter and it was styled in a ' _modern look_ ' as what some of his friends call, but he wasn't going to complain since he thinks that it looks good on him and it looked clean or fresh for him.

"Let me check your schedule for a little while. Hmmmm, looks like you're cleared up for today, your gun handling lessons with Mr. Wick will resume tomorrow, your hand to hand combat training with Captain America already happened yesterday, you do have a match with Maximus Decimus Meridius tomorrow."

Glenn looked back to everything that has happened, some were good and fun, and there are other embarrassing times but there's no need to look back at it. "I guess I should better head out now, I got a date with Lara Croft and I have to meet up with Wulf and Anton later." Glenn then took a couple of items and placed it in his pockets but before he left his room he took out his Mp3 player and connected it with his earphones.

"Isn't it a bit of a weird choice to pick someone as Lara Croft? She's more of an adventurer rather than a demon fighter. You could have chosen Tifa Lockhart since you seem to talk to her a lot or why not go for someone who has more of a connection to your experiences, probably someone like Maria or Jill Valentine?" Romund asked and Glenn looked at him blankly.

"You're the one who decided that I should use that dating app and for some reason she's my match, so if there's someone that should be blamed it's supposed to be you and don't forget that you basically forced me into this." Glenn shook his head as he chuckled in his head, he then put on his earphones and played the music in his mp3 player. He went out of his room and greeted a few people that he knew. Glenn was currently walking towards his desired destination which was a cafe, but while he was walking he passed by people that he knew and he greeted them as they greeted him " _Life here is going good as time passes by. Although I need to get some kind of job here since my credits won't last forever, I should ask Anton and Wulf later on_."

He was thinking on where he could possibly get a job but he was suddenly cut off from his train of thoughts when he heard his name being called out, Glenn looked at the person who called out to him and saw that it was Genji, the cybernetic ninja who is one of the newly arrivals at the time he also arrived at the Hub. "Goodmorning, Glenn. I could see that you are now feeling well."

Glenn chuckled on what Genji was pointing out and he took off his earphones and walked up to the ninja then took his hand for a handshake. "Bill and Ted can somehow throw one hell of a party, it was like Project X as what people call it. But I don't really like to think about it too much, it just bring back too many embarrassing memories and painful ones"

Genji chuckled at his friend's remark, Glenn did a lot on that day and it somehow amused him on the actions that he did on that day. "Hahaha, don't worry my friend, the past is the past and the only thing that we could do is move forward and make sure to learn from our mistakes. Anyway, that's not the reason why I called out to you, Angela or as what people call her, Mercy. She told me that she wants to take a look on your magical healing grass and its properties so that she could provide better treatment to those who get harmed. She currently works at the Medical bay."

Glenn raised his eyebrows since it was the first time someone was interested in the healing grass that he has, but what kind of grass would Mercy want? There were different kinds of healing grass in his world but he did have a bit for every type of grass. He has Crescent moon grass, Dark moon grass, Full moon grass, Half moon grass, Late moon grass, and New moon grass. "Alright, when would she like me to visit the Med bay and what grass would you think she would like to take a look at? In my world there are multiple kinds of grass."

Genji cupped his chin in thought of what grass to choose from but he decided that Glenn should bring all of the kind of grass that he has "You should probably bring all the kinds of grass that you have... She also told me that she would very much appreciate it that you visit her tomorrow." Genji then left after he gave a bow to Glenn and Glenn then noted to himself that he's supposed to visit the Medbay tomorrow.

Before Glenn could put his earphones back on his ears, he was suddenly surprised by Romund's random appearance "Don't worry, I made sure to put it on your schedule!" Romund said in a happy tone surprising Glenn a little.

"Were you following me all this time and you didn't even tell me?" Glenn asked, quite surprised at his friend's action since Romund rarely left his room.

"I was getting bored being stuck in your room and I have nothing to do there, so I decided to tag along so I could at least see if your date with Lara would go smoothly." The orb form of Romund floated around Glenn that it made him dizzy trying to keep track of Romund.

"Fine, I'll let you tag along but only if you won't say anything unless it's important. This is my first time going on a date." Romund floated up and down in a quick pace trying to mimic the action of nodding.

"-and that's the reason why you shouldn't ask Johnny Cage for pick up lines." Glenn chuckled at the memory when Anton took him to Johnny Cage so that he could ' _learn_ ' from someone who is good at getting girls.

Lara chuckled softly at Glenn's story and they have been doing this for thirty minutes. The two were enjoying each other's company as they traded their stories and adventures. " I gotta say, you are one fun man to hang around with. You also have one weird world, but I have heard and seen stuff that is much more weirder. Anyway, I was hoping if you would want to go tomb raiding with me sometime, it has been quite a while ever since I went out and had an adventure. My body is just dying for something fun and exciting."

"Well... Just name the date and I'll see if my schedule is free and hopefully we could have one hell of an adventure." Glenn said as he gave her a small smile after taking a sip from his coffee.

Lara did the same and was about to tell him something but her watch suddenly beeped. Lara looked at her watch and she suddenly had an annoyed expression on her face "I'm terribly sorry that I have to leave at such a good time, but apparently I have a scheduled match against Dr. Jones."

Glenn understood that a lot of people often get called to a match whether it was 1v1 in an arena or a 5v5 in the cosmic field where there are three separate lanes and a role would be assigned to you depending on your abilities and skill. Glenn hasn't participated in a match in the cosmic field but he has seen multiple watches and he was highly entertained. "It's alright Lara, we all have things to do in our life. I wish you luck on your match and I hope that the both of us will get enough time to go tomb raiding."

Lara stood up from her seat and gave Glenn a wink before she went on her way, Glenn slightly blushed at the gesture and he just smiled at her in awe. " _Man, that went much better than I thought. Good thing that I still have moves and looks._ "

"I'm surprised that your date went well. I was actually expecting you to ruin it by getting cold feet or using one of Johnny Cage's pick up lines." Romund floated out under the table where Glenn told him to stay so that he won't cause much of a distraction, other people have their guidance orbs with them but it was said that they cost a lot of credits which is why they are uncommon.

Glenn then suddenly heard robotic noises and he looked behind him and to his surprise it was RoboCop. Glenn spoke up since it was rare for him to have a conversation with the police officer "Is there something that I could help you with, Alex?"

RoboCop spoke in his robotic voice but there was a faint smile on his face as if he has emotions and capable of smiling "Good morning, Glenn Lancaster. I'm terribly sorry to intrude on your activity but Omega asked me to call for you, he said that he wants your presence in his room."

"Alrighty, I better get going now if he wants to have a chat with me. Thanks for telling me, Alex." Glenn said as he finished his drink and the unfinished food that was on his plate.

"You are welcome, Glenn Lancaster. I shall be taking my leave now for I am still to keep an eye for crime and protect the people of the Universal Hub.

Glenn watched as Alex left the cafe with his robotic movements. " _Poor guy, he went through so much and his company just uses him for political purposes instead of giving him his deserved life._ "

"We better go and visit Omega, it must be something important if he sends someone like Alex to get to you" Romund says as he slowly starts to float towards where Omega resides. Glenn stood up from his seat and followed his orb friend

"Ugh... Why does my head hurt so much?" Glenn was currently lying down on grass as he fluttered his eyes open only for it to be met with the bright blue sky and an environment that was new to him "What the-... Where the hell am i?" Glenn asked himself as he took in every bit of detail of his environment. " _None of this looks like anything from the Hub or back in my world._ " He was then interrupted from his thinking when he heard the familiar sound of a floating orb, then suddenly out of the tree line came romund. Once romund saw Glenn, he quickly floated towards him and scanned him for any health problems and luckily there was none.

Glenn quickly spoek up once he was able to gather his thoughts properly "Romund, where the hell are we? I don't remember a place like this in the Hub or back on my world."

Romund was quiet for a while which bothered Glenn since romund was all-knowing like Omega. "I... I believe that we have been transported into a different universe. I have been scanning everything since we arrived and the results that I came up with is nothing. So, I would guess that we are currently in a different universe without any way to get back home."

"What the fuck!? What do you mean that we can't go back to the Hub!? My life was going great until life decided that it wants me to suffer again! Why does this have to happen to me?" Glenn kept on ranting about his current situation and Romund was there to give him a few short replies of agreement.

Glenn suddenly stopped on ranting when he heard rustling from the trees. He looked around and saw nothing but that didn't stop him from preparing himself for an attack with his sword, shield, and catalyst that was with him. He was currently wearing his trademark Penetrator armor along with his Penetrator sword, Dark Silver shield, and his Silver catalyst.

"I know that you're out there so if I were you, I would come out in a peaceful manner." Glenn shouted out to anyone who was out there while he kept his guard up and observed the tree line for any movement. Glenn then looked at his orb companion and whispered to him "Romund, I want you to make yourself disappear and in no circumstance would you reveal yourself unless I say so."

As Glenn watched as Romund followed his order and slowly faded and disappeared, he instinct rolled to the right as a spear came flying towards his head. As soon as Glenn got up from dodging a spear, another one quickly came and this time he was prepared for it and swatted the spear with his shield making it fly away. "I don't know who the hell you are but if you want a fight then I'll give you one!" Glenn yelled out as hard as he could trying to energize himself. Fortunately for him the attacker jumped down from one of the trees and landed on the dirt, Glenn noticed that it was a female because of her large breasts and slender body that few parts of it were covered by fur clothing, although her face was covered by a fur cloak which disables him from getting a good look at the woman.

Glenn looked at the form of the woman but his eyes were mostly focused on the breasts that she was trying to show, the cloaked woman grinned at him knowing that he was distracted, she then ran at him at full speed while she prepared to strike him with her spear. Glenn rolled to the left and once he quickly stood up he started to swing his sword at her putting some distance between them because of the length of his sword. The two clashed spear to sword and it was currently in a deadlock. " _Goddamn, I gotta say, she's pretty damn strong and quick. If I want this to end then I'll need to use magic and two-hand my sword._ "

Glenn quickly grabbed his catalyst from his waist then slammed his fist to the ground casting firestorm making the female assailant jump towards a branch to evade the attack. Glenn then started to fire soul rays at her as she quickly ran deeper into the jungle. Glenn quickly went into pursuit as he kept on firing spells at her while she only skillfully dodged them by leaping into a different tree. The pursuit went on for minutes and Glenn was able to graze her with his spells, but unfortunately for him, his foot got caught in a trap which resulted in a big log smashing towards his face and sending him flying a few feet.

The hooded woman came down from one of the trees and looked at Glenn who was obviously dazed because of his wobbly movement and failed attempts to stand up "Looks like I got to take you in and tend to your wounds... if you have any." That was the last thing Glenn heard before he blacked out and felt that his body was being dragged to wherever he was being dragged off to.


End file.
